The Randomness That Led Us to Our Ends
by PatientNumber10
Summary: What if Edward finds another girl who's more beautiful than Bella? And what will Bella do if she finds out about this girl? Super OOC since I didn't really finish the book - . Not Really good with summaries.
1. Edward's New 'Life'

**A/N: This is an advance birthday gift to my friend who's addicted to the Twilight Saga, though I think she won't like it (laughs). Twilight fans don't kill me! But criticisms are always welcome!! =3**

**The Randomness That Led Us to Our Ends**

**Chapter One: Edward's New Life**

Edward was frozen, when he caught a scent of sweet blood in the air. He almost couldn't control his vampire-ness. He looked around. His eyes were suddenly transfixed on a girl with curly, black hair that was tied into a neat pony tail. She was dressed simple: a slightly bleach jean pants and a red t-shirt, but she was still sexy in those clothes, Edward thought.

"Sexy…" Edward unconsciously said.

"Honey?" Bella was arm-linked with Edward and was gazing up her beloved. "Who's sexy?"

The vampire turned to Bella and cleared his throat. He smiled at the girl who was always sticking to his side like a gecko and asked himself, why are you wasting time with this less sexy girl, when you should be hitting on that hot, tasty chick instead?

"You are, baby." he lied.

Bella was all fluffy inside when she heard Edward say that she was sexy. Nice to know that he still likes her after spending all his time with her, looking at her with such close proximity, getting delirious with the scent of her blood… and breath, which he claimed to be 'something to die for'.

Is my breath really that bad? Bella thought as she breathes out to her palm and sniffed it.

"Shit," she choked. "It is bad."

Bella almost went out balance when Edward fell on the floor. His eyes were reaching to his scalp and from his mouth formed his foamed saliva. His body was shaking like crazy. It somewhat resembled someone being electrocuted.

"Honey, what's wrong?? Why are shaking like that!?" Bella asked hugging Edward with hopes that he will calm down. "Are you dying at last!? Oh, please don't die!! I still need your vampire coolness that makes me the heroine of this story!! I still need you for granted!!!"

"I'm not dying, you moron! It's your breath. Can't you even figure it out by yourself??" Edward scolded. "Oh yeah, you forgot to say that you also need me for our Biology tests!"

"What? That wasn't on the script."

"Well, it is true!" Edward sniffed. "The nerves of some inferior life forms!"

After scolding Bella, Edward resumed his weird shaking on the floor and Bella continued to hug him. As if some miracle would happen if she did that.

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

"Uh," Edward scratched his head while sitting up on a soft bed. "The clinic? How did I end up here?"

Grimacing, Edward recalled what happened earlier at the hallway. Man, can't Bella try brushing her teeth for once? I can't believe that I kept kissing her.. I used to think that she was really hot back then, but now that I saw someone sexier than her and not mention someone with a more fragrant blood, I don't think I can still keep my promise to always love her.

He grinned, as he remembered the mysterious girl from before and was drooling. He sipped his gross saliva, when he heard someone coming in. To his surprise, it was the girl with glossy, black, curly hair from before.

"Um, hi…" she said. "You're Edward Cullen, right?"

"Uh, yeah… What's your name, sexy?" Edward couldn't help but ask.

"Gladys. Gladys Lingon." The girl answered, smiling.

"That's an unusual name. Where are you from?"

"Somewhere in South-East Asia."

"Oh… Can you go out with me?"

"P-pardon?"

"Date me, Gladys."

"Sorry," Gladys said. "Wrong grammar. You should've said, 'may you go out with me?'. But, sure, I'll go out with you."

"Uhhh… okay. Whatever you say." Edward said holding Gladys' hand. "But I still think I'm right."

**A/N: Hey people, hope that made you laugh or even smile. Review please! K. Ayumi, on my birthday, I also want a fic about kannazuki! So don't buy me any material things. A story is enough. =3**


	2. Jealousy then Hunting

**A/N: I apologize for messing up Twilight. I like to mock things.. I'll make this chapter in some way that would be… nice… and a little serious for those Twilight fans out there. =3**

**Chapter Two: Jealousy then Hunting**

Right after class, Bella rushed to the clinic to check up on Edward. She even bumped into several people on her way there. It was her fault why Edward fainted, and she was really feeling guilty about it. Finally, Bella reached the clinic. She was about to open the door, when suddenly it opened by itself and hit her on the face.

"SHIIIT!" Bella fell on the floor, her nose and butt hurting like hell.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" the nurse bent down and helped Bella stand up. "You're… Isabella Swan, right?"

"Yes. God, my nose hurts." Bella said as she stood up with the support of the other woman. "Oh yeah, is Edward still in there?"

The nurse frowned for a second then playfully said that he already left with a girl with curly hair. Bella felt something weird. A feeling she often got when she catches Edward being all chummy with another girl (or boy). At those times, she just wants to snap and teach her 'rivals' a lesson.

"Girl?" she said gritting her teeth and burying her fingernails in her palm. She closed her eyes to contain her jealousy.

Inching back, the nurse replied, "Y-yes…"

Bella's eyes snapped open. A very cartoonish fire filled her eyes. She began emitting some strange aura from her body that scared the nurse away and then the other students around her. They screamed and ran in different directions. Bella could've sworn she heard someone scream "ice cream!" but she continued releasing some other thing from her body that she hopes isn't as poisonous as her breath.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Meanwhile…

"What did you just say!?" Gladys burst out.

"I'm a vampire…" Edward casually said. "Something wrong?" he asked innocently, his eyes twinkled like how a child's would when given a candy. It was making Gladys letting her guard down.

The dark-haired girl, after being defeated by Edward's innocent gaze, sat again beside him. She was still in disbelief, so she didn't sit too close to her 'vampire' companion. And what if this guy is some mental patient escaped from the hospital. Claiming that you're a vampire out of the blue is something a mental patient would do, Gladys thought.

"Are you scared?" Edward's husky voice rang in Gladys' ear and was inching closer and closer to her.

"Hell, yeah. Stay away from me for a while. I want some time to think." And so she did.

Hmmm… This Edward dude is really gorgeous. I would be lying if I said that he didn't catch my attention. His eyes are so twingkly. His skin sparkles when it's exposed to the sun. But that's kind of freaky. But what if he's a retard? A maniac? Would I risk falling in love with this sparkly dude even if he seems talk like a freakin'— Calm down, calm down. Don't say things that aren't necessary…

"Um… I can hear what you're thinking." Edward mumbled. His face wore a cute little pout.

"Y-you can?" Gladys asked.

"Of course. It's my super power!" Edward replied with a big, ear-to-ear smile plastered on his face.

Gladys seemed to feel the same fluff-fluff as Bella does when Edward smiles like that. A feeling that… as if you were in heaven, floating with the clouds. If Edward would kiss her right now, or even 'bite' her, like a vampire he claims to be, she'll give away and let Edward do anything.

Before she realized it, Gladys was drooling and Edward was slowly inching away from her. Edward doesn't like gross girls. Speaking of gross girls, Bella is still fuming in the hallway, looking for Edward. Bella glare at everyone she passed, making them stay away from her with great distance.

Bella can't take it anymore…

"WHERE THE FUCK IS, DAMN EDWARD CULLEN!!!" she yelled.

An echo was heard throughout the school. Edward and Gladys even heard it.

"W-what was that?" Gladys asked herself.

Edward knew who that was. Shit! It's ugly Bella!! Have to run away!!!

"Gladys, come with me!" Edward tugged Gladys and ran.

"Eh? Where?" The curly-haired girl asked while being dragged on the ground.

"We have to run away!" The vampire replied shouting.

"W-w-w-what!?!? We're eloping!?" Gladys burst out. That stopped Edward's super fast running.

"E-eloping?" he turned to the girl hanging on his arm. She was breathing very hard.

"We're not?"

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Oh… Then, c'mon!" And they ran again.

(Insert any cute song here)

Edward stopped again, but this time he carried Gladys on his back and ran as fast as he could, through the woods, meadow, and all around the world! Man, was he fast. But, suddenly, Edward missed a step and rolled on the ground. They were up on a mountain at that time, so they rolled on the muddy base of the trees. There were times when they hit a tree and knock it down. Illegal logging!

Finally, their rolling stopped and they were back in school again. It was already night. Gladys seemed to be unharmed, but she shared the terrible rolling with Edward, so Edward dropped his jaw in amazement and disbelief. He, on the other hand, was full of bruises, scratches, and broken bones.

Gladys laughed. Then stopped. Edward began chuckling and so did Gladys. Soon enough, the two of them were laughing like crazy.

"THERE YOU ARE!!!" an angry voice said. More like shouted.

The couple turned their heads to the direction of the voice. An engine given life roared and two head lights flashed. It blinded the two for a second, but Edward already knew who was in the truck. GECKO-GIRL!!!

The truck's tires screeched and move quickly towards Edward and Gladys. Fortunately, Edward managed to dodge, but he forgot about Gladys.

"What was her name..?" Edward thought for a minute. "Ah! Gladys!!!"

To the gorgeous vampire's surprise, Gladys wasn't hurt. Her face was buried in the truck's front, but she was still sitting up. As if the vehicle was just the wind, the curly-haired girl held up her hand and pushed the truck away. Edward and Bella were surprised.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" Bella yelled.

"Yey, Gladys!!!" Edward cheered.

The vampire blushed. Ah, Gladys you're so amazing!!! I think I really like you better than Bella! Edward thought.

"Oh yeah… I have to tutor Kay…" Gladys said as she held back Bella's truck.

Gladys stood up, stepped beside the truck, and then let go of it. The truck ramped through the forest and flew to the sky. Bye-bye truck!! Oh yeah, and Bella…

"Edward, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." And Gladys left Edward there, sitting on the muddy ground like a duck.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Bella…

Bella was still flying in her truck. It seemed to have developed powers that make it fly like Superman. It even has a cape.

"DAMMIT! WHO WAS THAT GIRL!?!? WELL, NOT TO WORRY, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN, BITCH!!!! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

**A/N: Chapter two is done! Yey! Oh yeah, to make things clear, I'm not Gladys. I'm Kei. Please review. Thanks a lot!**


End file.
